


Boston Blues

by SimplySix



Series: The World of Jay Jallette [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected rainy night in Boston years after the war leads two, former teammates back to a place neither one figured they would be - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“AND STAY OUT YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE BASTARD!”

 

“Jackie! JACQUES! NO!”

 

A heap of blue fell out of the front door of a small house on Merida Street. Thunder rumbled in the distance as rain pounded the front walk. Its icy trails soaked brown hair and washed away blood from a bruising, blue eye. An even colder stare glared at the shadow that fell over the heap on the concrete.

 

The tall, slender figure of the former, RED Spy looked down at the boy lying in the front yard. His eyes were scathing. He pointed his finger at his stepson.

 

“You will not bring violence into _this_ house.”

 

The French accent made the young man on the ground hiss.

 

He hated this asshole’s accent.

 

“Fuck you.” the native Bostonian breathed. “It was _our_ house before you fuckin’ showed up.”

 

A small, blue eyed woman clutching a pink bundle to her chest cried out and started screaming again as the RED Spy launched out into the rain and grabbed her son by the throat. The baby in her arms started to cry as Jacques Merquise hauled her youngest son to his feet.

 

“Jacques! Jacques, please! PLEASE STOP!”

 

“Shut it, Sophie!”

 

“Don’t you fuckin’ talk to my Ma that way!”

 

Sophie Jallette-Merquise started sobbing as her new husband and her son started fighting again. She could see neighbors peeking out from behind curtains while the younger man threw a punch at the Spy and missed. She trembled and held the baby in her arms tighter as Jacques slammed his fist into her son’s face and sent him reeling back to the ground.

 

The former, BLU Scout glared and spit blood onto the sidewalk. He wiped his lips with his hand and looked up at the Spy. He did not move as Jacques stood over him. The Spy’s body blocked his mother and baby sister from view as rain soaked through his shirt and workout pants. He forced his body to stop shivering while keeping his glare firmly rooted to Jacques’.

 

“If you cannot accept this as your new life, Jay, you are welcome to _leave_.”

 

The Spy’s voice was low and deadly. There was no sign of remorse or forgiveness.

 

“Jackie, please! He is only a boy! He doesn’t understand!”

 

“He is a _man_ , Sophie!” Jacques roared, turning back to his wife. “I have seen him take the heads off of my teammates plenty of times! Any man old enough to fight is old enough to respect the rules or leave!”

 

“You don’ gotta fuckin’ worry about that, Frenchie. I’d rather live on the street again than stay here with you and your fuckin’ _rules._ ”

 

Jacques turned back to the Scout as Jay Jallette rose to his feet. He glared at the Scout while the young man wiped the blood off of his face.

 

Jay glared.

 

“You fuckin’ _think_ about hurtin’ Ma, and I will be back here, Spy.” he hissed. “I will have your fuckin’ head so fast, not even that _Medic_ would be able to save you.”

 

“Jay!”

 

The Scout stumbled out of the fenced in yard as Jacques violently shoved him forward into the street. He turned back as the Spy angrily turned away and went back to the house. He watched glumly as his mother tried to reason with the asshole. He stopped staring only after the door had slammed behind Jacques and his mother disappeared from view.

 

Jay looked down as rain continued to drip from the ends of his hair.

 

Well, at least he didn’t need a shower now.

 

The Scout pulled his arms close around his body.  The chill of the April rain was getting to him. The effects of winter still hadn’t disappeared fully. The street lamps cast eerie, misty shadows as Jay began walking down the sidewalk. His thoughts were focused on the argument over dinner. As always, it was _his_ fault.

 

Jay shivered and began his journey into the heart of Boston.

 

He didn’t _want_ to stay in that house with that, that _Spy_.  But, he’d failed out of college. He could barely keep a job because of his over-abundance of energy. Worse, is that ever since the Team Fortress project had been disbanded, he had felt like a whole piece of himself had gone missing. It felt like everything was all wrong.

 

The Scout winced and clutched his body tighter.

 

He missed being part of a team.

 

Tears slid down the young man’s face. He ignored them. The rain did well to cover him should someone happen to come along on this horrible night.

 

His mother would be trying to beg that asshole to come out and find him. She would be begging him to bring him back home.

 

“I don’t have a home anymore.”

 

The words were hollow.  The Scout’s blue eyes were listless.  He couldn’t feel his arms as his skin paled.  His shirt clung miserably to his muscles.

 

His brothers had all moved away and had lives of their own. His mother had re-married and had the baby girl she had always wanted. She even got the wretched Spy that came with it. Everyone had seemed to forget he existed at all.

 

Jay shook his head and started running.

 

His limbs pumped in the air as he sped down the sidewalk.  Rain pelted his face and got into his eyes. He ignored it.  His lungs hitched for air as he urged his legs to run faster.

 

_I used to be so much faster in the Badlands! C’mon you fuckin’ pansy! Faster! GO FASTER!_

 

Jay cried out painfully and continued to push his body harder. Passerby in the Entertainment District were startled by the youth in the rain with no jacket or sense of where he was going. They stepped out of the Scout’s way and clicked their tongues.

 

Youth these days.

 

After what seemed like miles, the Scout’s legs gave out and he stumbled into an alleyway. His fingers dug into the brick wall of the building while he sobbed. He angrily pounded his fist into the stone before shaking his head and sliding to the ground. His chest rose up and down quickly while the rain spilled from the eaves above.

 

“I don’t have anybody that cares anymore!”

 

Jay put his head in his hands and wept.

 

Here he was, 24 years old, and he was crying like a baby.  His body was sore, tired and cold. His muscles ached and were wracked with tremours.

 

He had killed hundreds of guys. He had watched their heads roll. He had taken some of the worst spills and falls he’d ever seen. He’d spent countless nights in the Medic’s office and even more in the Common Room with his teammates.

 

At BLU, he felt like he was part of a family.

 

“I wanna go back!” he cried softly. “I wanna go home!”

 

“Scout!?”

 

Jay lifted his head from his hands. He stared down at the ground while his breathing began to even out. His eyes narrowed.

 

That had been his only name back then.

 

They called him that.

 

“Scout! _Mein Gott_! Is zhat you!?”

 

Jay looked up, startled, as a shadow fell over his body. He stared up into the deep, green eyes of a man he remembered quite well. An umbrella was extended over his head, blocking the rain. Worried eyes appeared from the glare of round, silver spectacles. The taller figure was dressed to the hilt in a jacket and scarf combination. Greying, brown hair was neatly brushed back from a chiseled face.  In the figure’s other hand was a worn, leather violin case.

 

“Scout! It _is_ you!”

 

The Scout blinked several times as the man knelt down and reached for him. The cold combined with his heated run had made his mind fuzzy.  Tears slid down his cheeks as the man cried out in German and gently pressed his fingers against the growing bruise around his left eye.

 

“Vhat are you doing in zhe rain!?” the man asked worriedly. “Vhy are you out here!?”

 

Jay looked up at the man with a fever blush in his cheeks.

 

“Doc?”

 

“ _Mein Gott_ , you have a fever.” the man beside him said as he removed his hand from the Scout’s forehead. “Zhat eye looks terrible! Did zhat Spy do zhis to you!? Is zhis vhy you are out in zhis horrible veather vith no coat or umbrella!?”

 

“Kicked me out.” Jay mumbled.

 

The former, BLU Medic looked at his former teammate with a countenance caught between rage and pity. He stared at the young man he had not seen in almost four years. He almost looked the same as when he’d last seen him.

 

He certainly looked the way he’d always envisioned him in his thoughts.

 

The Medic shook his head clear and reached for Jay.

 

“Come, Jay. Come vith me. You cannot stay in zhis veather like zhis.”

 

The Scout wordlessly complied.  He allowed the Medic to pull him to his feet.  He stumbled and shivered against the taller man as the German finagled the umbrella and violin case into the same hand. Jay did not protest when the Medic pulled him against his side.

 

He smelled like wood and that stuff that he put on his violin bow.

 

“Think I messed up, Doc.” Jay muttered. “I don’ feel good. Musta been in the heat too long.”

 

The Medic looked down at the Scout, worriedly.

 

“You have not been in zhe heat, _schatz_.” he said softly. “You are home. In Boston.”

 

Jay’s eyes narrowed. He clutched the Medic’s jacket in his fists and buried his head in the German’s shoulder.

 

“This ain’t my home anymore!” he cried softly. “I wanna go _back_ home! Back with my teammates! This ain’t home! I wanna be back with Jane and Vlad! I want to be back with the Doc. . .I wanna hear him play again! I wanna go back _home_!”

 

The Medic’s body was still. He could feel his heart thundering in his ribs while he held the sobbing, young man in his free arm. The rain fell gently on his umbrella. The steady beat was comforting. After a few moments, the doctor tugged the Scout along.

 

“Come, Scout. I am not far from here. I am staying in zhe city for zhe Spring Symphony event. You can come home vith me.”

 

“I don’t have a home!” Jay whispered again. “Don’t have one. . .taken from me. . .”

 

“I know, _schatz_.” the Medic breathed, supporting the Scout’s weight. “I know.”

 

The German remained silent as he held the Scout tighter to his body. He ignored the curious stares as he pulled the younger man along with him.

 

What business was it of theirs if he allowed another man to cry upon his shoulder?


	2. Chapter Two

It had taken a considerable amount of time to get Jay the two blocks it was to the hotel where the Medic was staying. The lack of cooperation from the Scout was not as frustrating as the things he kept moaning in his delusion. 

Hearing how fond his former teammate was of him was hard when trying to lug him up a staircase and juggle a violin and umbrella.

When he had gotten Jay into the room, he realised he did not have the proper tools to deal with his illness. It had been a long time since he had practised medicine. After the Team Fortress project, he had gone back to playing the violin full time. It had landed him first chair in a traveling symphony that went from city to city playing with world renowned orchestras such as the Boston Philharmonic.

“Scout, I need to get you out of zhose clothes. Zhey are soaking vet.”

“Jay.”

The Medic stopped in the middle of hanging up his jacket. He stared at the Scout sitting on the floor of his room. Water was soaking into the carpet around the youth. It was at this juncture that the German realised he hadn’t known his Scout’s name.

“Vhat?”

Jay looked up from the floor. 

If this was real, he didn’t want to lie about it anymore. He didn’t want to pretend he didn’t like getting hurt just to spend time with the Medic. He didn’t want to lie to himself, saying he didn’t miss the war or his teammates – especially the Medic.

Most of all, he didn’t want to be invisible anymore. He did not want to be nameless to a man he had admired for a long time.

“My name is Jay.” he repeated aloud. 

The Medic stared for a moment longer before hanging his coat in the closet and removing his scarf.

“August.”

Jay looked up as the Medic opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. He watched the doctor return with several, white towels. He shivered and assisted the Medic with removing his shirt. 

“It’s April.” he said softly.

The Medic smiled faintly and threw a towel over the Scout’s head. His hands worked slowly over the younger man’s scalp. He shook his head and continued to dry the water out of Jay’s hair. 

“Nein, schatz.” he mused. “Mein name is August.”

The Scout peeked out from under the towel.

“You’re named after a month?” 

“Are you named after a bird that squawks loudly?” the Medic countered.

Jay blushed and looked away. 

“My grandfather’s name was Jason. My mom liked Jay better.”

“Zhen ve have somezhing in common, Jay.” August commented as he moved the towel down the Scout’s neck. “I vas named after mein grandfather as vell. His name vas Augustus.”

Jay smiled weakly and remained silent. His eyes narrowed when the Medic’s hands touched sore, aching bruises in his neck and shoulder. 

August frowned darkly at the deep marks. They were angry and bright against pale, bluish white skin. Bits of blood were stuck to wounds that had opened. Blood vessels were broken and making trails of spilled cells under the Scout’s skin. As the Medic studied closer, he could see that the trails of violence were not recent.

“Did he do all of zhis to you?”

Jay nodded. 

“Yeah.” he mumbled. “That fuckin’ Spy. I. . .I have. . .been at home with Ma since. . .well, since I got back from the desert. I tried to go to school, but I guess I wasn’t too good at it.”

The Scout trembled and laughed nervously.

“I failed out. Spy’s been tryin’ to get Ma to kick me out since Annie was born. He wants me to go to some Military branch or somethin’ like that. Guess he ain’t as convincing as he thinks he is, because Ma ain’t listened to him yet.”

“You have a sister?”

“I do now.” Jay answered bitterly.

The Medic stopped what he was doing and stared at the younger man. Being up close to him again did reveal that the Scout had grown quite a bit. Jay’s face was leaner and had sharp, masculine angles. His neck was still thin and feminine, but his shoulders and arms had bulked out since he’d last seen the Scout. His chest was broad and firm. 

He still looked underweight, though.

August started as he noticed the worn, silver tags hanging around Jay’s neck. 

“You still vear zhese?”

Jay nodded again.

“Yeah. I guess I got so used to ‘em, I just never felt like takin’ ‘em off.”

The Medic stared at his companion sadly. The Scout’s voice was sad, soft, and worst of all, it was defeated. It was nothing like the haughty, boastful tone of the youth he had worked with in the New Mexican desert. He winced when Jay turned to him with a blush prominent in his cheeks. The normally proud, blue eyes were cloudy and narrow with tears. 

“Jay. . .”

“It feels like I am in a dream, Doc.” the Scout breathed. “I dream about bein’ back there all the time. Bein’ with you. . .everyone. . .but mostly you.”

The Scout laughed while tears spilled over his cheeks. 

“You just a dream, Doc!?”

August gently ran his fingers across the swollen, bleeding flesh of the Scout’s left cheek. He watched the pain shift in Jay’s eyes before shaking his head. 

“Nein. I am not a dream, Jay.”

The Medic nearly fell backward when Jay launched forward into him. He held his arms out, terrified. The Scout’s face buried into his shirt. The arms he had reset countless times wrapped around his waist tightly. Fingers dug into his back as a sob erupted from Jay’s throat. 

August’s eyes narrowed. 

“Jay.”

“I’m so happy to see you, Doc!” Jay choked, leaning back. “I am so happy to see you again! I don’t even care if you are a dream! I don’t care! I haven’t been this happy since Jane and I launched firecrackers over the fence at the REDs at 2Fort!

“Thank you! Thank you for coming here!”

August’s arms came down around the body pressed against his. His muscles relaxed and held the Scout tighter against his chest. He closed his eyes and whispered in German while Jay continued to sob. 

“I am sorry zhat zhis life has been unkind to you, Jay.” the Medic responded in English. “I am sorry zhat Spy has taken vhat rightfully belonged to you.”

Jay was silent.

He really didn’t want to think about that asshole. 

That jerk had spent countless times shooting him in the face and backstabbing him just for the fun of it in the Badlands. It was not fair that he got to abuse the Scout every day now. It was unfair that his family had been swept away from him after it was all over.

It wasn’t fair.

“Ma will make him come find me.” Jay breathed. “She always does, and he always brings me back.”

The Scout smiled sadly again.

“Maybe this time he will leave me out in the streets, huh?”

August frowned. 

“Not as long as I am here.” he bristled.

Jay smiled as August continued to dry him off. 

He hadn’t felt this wonderful in years. 

“Say, Doc, what are you doing here in Boston?”

“I mentioned it earlier.” August replied, reaching for another towel. “I am here vith mein orchestra. Ve are playing zhe Spring Symphony vith zhe Boston Philharmonic.”

“You still play violin?” 

Jay’s voice was almost sweet. 

August looked at the youth fondly.

He smiled.

“Jaa. I play exclusively. I stopped practicing medicine vhen I left zhe Badlands. I am First Chair, you know.”

“Sounds important.” Jay murmured.

“You get to play all zhe hard parts.” August replied with a smirk. “You need to get out of zhe rest of your clothes, schatz. You have a fever, and being in zhem isn’t helping.”

Expecting the Scout to get indignant, August moved back to help the youth rise to his feet so that he could use the bathroom. To his surprise, the Bostonian wordlessly nodded and proceeded to remove the remainder of his wet clothes. 

The Medic’s face flushed as the Scout fully disrobed. He adverted his eyes as the younger man helplessly held his wet clothes.

“I got the floor all wet, Doc. . .I’m sorry. . .”

“Don’t be, Jay. It is fine. Here. Let me hang zhose in zhe shower to dry.”

Jay noticed that the Medic refused to meet his gaze now. A part of him felt horribly rejected. They had all showered together at Base, and that was no big deal. Plus, the Doc was, well, a Doc! It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before, right? Why didn’t he want to look at him without his clothes?

Why does that make me feel bad!?

August gathered the clothes from Jay’s hands and hurried back to the bathroom. His face was a bright red and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He had not noticed how beautiful the Scout’s body was before now. Every part of him was chiseled muscle and strength. The sight of him laid out, vulnerable, was making the Medic’s head spin. 

He is only a boy! He is half your age! Worse, he is dealing with such horrible things! Like that SPY for instance. How awful. . .

The Medic’s thoughts were slow and methodical. He was reasoning with himself again as he hung Jay’s clothes over the shower rod. He had tried to reason with himself for years. He had tried to tell himself he wasn’t what he was. 

That it was something he’d grow out of, eventually.

August sighed.

“If I haven’t by now, I never vill.” he murmured. 

Realising he could not stay in the bathroom all night, the Medic finished his task and returned to the main room. He cried out softly as he saw Jay on his side, covered in the towels. 

“Jay! Vhat’s wrong!? Are you all right!?”

Jay looked up curiously when August knelt down beside him and gently shook his shoulder. The left, bloodshot eye stood out against the blue as the Scout smiled. 

“S’okay, Doc.” he breathed. “I just feel terrible. I was out in the rain for awhile. It was pretty cold. I am just tired. If I could, you know, just rest here for a bit. . .until my clothes dry? Then, I will leave. I won’t bother you anymore.”

August frowned. His eyes were dark.

“You are not a bozher to me.” he stated firmly. “And you are going novhere until I say you are vell enough to leave.”

“Doc, no, I can’t. . .”

Jay was startled as the Medic stopped him from sitting upright. He stared up into deep, green eyes that looked hungry. He shivered and felt a rush of adrenaline through his nerves. He braced himself against the Medic’s legs and bowed his head.

“August. . .I can’t. . .you. . .don’ have to put up with me anymore, remember? ‘Sides, I am used to no one likin’ me around. I gotta few places I can crash. Don’ worry. . .I mean. . .I’ll be fine.”

The actions were swift and automatic. It seemed like the logickal response to such a wild accusation. How dare this youth say such a thing! How dare he think that he did not matter. 

Especially to him.

Jay moaned and tensed in August’s embrace as the Medic hauled him upright. The Scout’s eyes closed and his body felt electrified. The Medic’s lips were rough and demanding. He liked that. He’d always wondered what the Medic would taste like. He tasted like sherry and some sort of sickeningly sweet candy. 

It was against his better judgment, but he did not care. 

If this boy would let him, then he was going to take it.

August’s lips broke away from Jay’s as the Scout gasped for breath. Jay’s eyes were narrow and hazy while the Medic moved to kiss the dark bruises in his neck and shoulder. His lips were softer against the wounds; like he was kissing them to make the pain go away.

“You mean somezhing to me, Jay.” August whispered against the Scout’s flesh. “Even in zhe desert, you vere zhe only vone zhat I tolerated in mein office every day.”

Jay smiled.

“What can I say? I like the violin.”

The Scout moaned as the German gently put his teeth against his neck. He arched back and felt the heat spread from his neck to his groin. His breath caught in his throat as August murmured something in his native tongue. Jay was going to ask him what he had said, but his voice was lost when August’s hand pressed against his erection.

A lewd moan escaped his lips, instead.

August smiled. His body was hot. His body wanted this. It wanted every inch of this glowing Adonis. He had been wanting it for nearly six years. 

He wasn’t going to wait for it any longer.

“Come, schatz.” he breathed. “You vill not be sleeping on mein floor.” 

Jay was surprised by the Medic’s strength. The older man pulled him up from the floor and into his arms in one, swift motion. He whimpered as August trailed his tongue against the concave of his ear. 

“August. . .”

“Zhe vay you say mein name. . .” August rasped, heatedly. “I love it.”

His back was against the soft, warm covers of the Medic’s bed before he realised it. All he could think about was August’s lips pressed against his neck, his throat, everywhere. His body was beginning to ache as the older man leaned his weight against the smaller frame.

“You are vunderbar, Jay.” the Medic whispered. “I vould have stopped everyzhing if I had known sooner. I vould have stopped him.”

Jay arched into the body on top of him. His mind was heavy. It was a mixture of feeling ill and feeling immensely turned on by what was happening. He didn’t know how to feel about it. But he did know one thing – he didn’t want it to stop.

“August. . .please don’t stop, Doc.” he whined softly. “I don’t want ya to stop!”

“Nein.” August replied. “I von’t.”

Fingers were against him. They were moving heated, swollen flesh and sending sparks up his spine. Another loud, whimpering moan left the Scout’s lips as August worked his shaft in his palm. 

“You are beautiful, Jay.” August said, watching the Scout thrash beneath him. “Your body has alvays been so responsive.”

Jay moaned louder when the Medic’s fingers slid over his testicles and down his backside. 

“Do it, Doc.” he encouraged. “Do it. . .”

“Patience, schatz.” August said with a small smile. “I promise, I vill give you everyzhing.”

Jay closed his eyes and arched his neck back. He shook his head and buried his hands in the Medic’s hair. August’s fingers pushed through his opening and pressed against his insides. The intrusion was exhilarating. He found his body arching hungrily into the Medic’s hand. 

“Ung. . .August. . .that feels really good, man. . .”

“I vill make you feel better, liebe.”

The Scout put his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning loudly as August leaned forward and took his length between his lips. His hips bucked upward instinctively. The Medic’s tongue roamed over every inch of him. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears. 

“Aug. . .August!”

Jay’s eyes were narrow and he spoke through his fingers. He dragged his fingertips over his lips and panted heavily. The combination of the Medic’s lips and fingers was mind numbing. He heard himself whimper when the German pulled away. 

“Please. . .”

August smiled and wiped his lips with the back of his other hand. He gazed down at the pale, heaving body on his bed with hazy, green eyes. He nodded and removed his glasses from his face. 

“Please?”

Jay looked up at the Medic and winced. 

“Don’t stop! You told me you wouldn’t stop! Please. . .I’ll. . .I’ll do anything! Just, don’t stop what you were doing to me!”

August was startled by the Scout’s movements. He had enough time to set his glasses on the bedside table before Jay reached for his belt and undid it. The youth’s fingers moved quickly and with skill that the Medic did not think him capable. He carefully put his hands against the boy’s shoulders as the Scout undid his slacks and pushed them open. He could feel the fabric being pulled away from his throbbing organ.

Jay stared at the doctor’s length with something between shock and embarrassment. He felt daunted by how large the older man was in comparison. The thick erection was jutting from the Medic’s hips and glistened with precum. 

The Scout felt his body tremour as he leaned forward. 

He would do anything.

Anything to make this man want him.

August moaned softly when Jay put his lips against the head of his heated flesh. The Scout’s tongue tentatively roamed the crevices and veins along the length as the younger man braced himself against the Medic’s hips. 

“Jay. Jay. . .”

“Sorry, Doc,” Jay whispered against the Medic’s skin, “I ain’t never been with anyone before. I don’. . .I don’t know how to. . .”

Jay blushed scarlet and looked into August’s eyes as the German grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. The two were silent for a long while before August smiled kindly.

“Vould you like to learn?”

The Scout felt himself nodding before he realised it. 

He wanted to learn everything this man would be willing to teach him.

“Zhen do exactly as I tell you.” August breathed. 

The Medic used both hands to control the Scout’s head. He calmly stared down at his eager student. He enjoyed the blush in the young man’s face. Even with the angry bruises obscuring part of it, the Scout still looked beautiful.

“Open your mouth, Jay.”

Jay complied. 

His eyes closed and he whimpered softly while August pushed his hips forward. The Medic’s length eased between his lips. He felt overwhelmed by the action and was not sure how to breathe and do as he was told at the same time.

“I vill not suffocate you, liebe.” August crooned gently. “Breazhe through your nose. Zhere. Like zhat. Now, use your tongue. Zhat’s it.”

The Scout felt more comfortable as the Medic softly encouraged him. He eagerly leaned forward to take more of his partner. He moaned as August pulled his head back to stop him.

“Nein, Jay.” August chided. “You vill choke if you do zhat.”

To make up for stopping the boy, the Medic gently guided the Scout’s head back and forth. He closed his eyes and moaned again. The feeling of his un-experienced mouth was intoxicating. He enjoyed every fumbled stroke of the Scout’s tongue and the reflexive tightening of his throat. he urged the younger man to continue while running his hand through Jay’s hair.

Jay gasped for breath when August pulled him away from his cock. The blush was extending through his face and into his neck and chest. His own erection begged between his legs while the Medic forced him to look up at him. 

“Zhat vas very good, Jay.” August said aloud. “Do you still vant more?”

Jay nodded.

“Yes. Please.” he whispered. “More.”

“Lie down.” August ordered as he pulled at his tie. “On your back.”

The Scout did as he was told and waited. He watched the Medic pull his tie free and unbutton his shirt and vest. His body desperately ached. He wanted to be touched. He wanted to touch the Medic. His eyes narrowed as his hands trailed down his abdomen.

His body was burning.

“No, Jay. Not yet.”

Jay whimpered loudly when August caught his hands and held them captive. The Scout looked up at his partner imploringly. 

“Doc, please. . .please. . .”

“Nein.” August breathed. “Patience.”

The Scout closed his eyes and enjoyed the fierce kiss from the Medic. He committed the taste of the man to his memory. He let his lips be parted and his tongue entwined. He was so lost inside of August’s kiss, he did not realise that the Medic had thrown his shirt to the floor. Bare muscles pressed against his own as the kiss broke.

“Got no patience!” Jay whined.

“You vill learn it, zhen.” August answered. “Or you vill not get vhat I have to offer.”

This caused the Scout to whimper and shake his head.

“No. . .”

“Zhen be patient.” August said again. “You are not zhe only vone zhat has been vaiting for zhis, liebe. You are not zhe only vone zhat has been wanting.”

Jay arched into the Medic’s roaming hands while August trailed his digits over his erect nipples and down his chiseled abdominal muscles. He tentatively raised his hands. 

“Can I. . .I touch your hair. . .?”

August looked up from where he was teasing the youth’s erection. 

He smiled.

“Yes. You may.”

Jay moaned and threaded his fingers through August’s hair. He enjoyed messing it up and causing it to fall into the German’s eyes. He dug his nails into the Medic’s scalp and trembled.

“August.”

“So perfect.”

His body arched off the bed when August’s lips encompassed him. His nerves felt alive as his legs parted wider to allow the Medic better access. His fingers tightened in August’s hair, but he did not force the older man’s movements. He understood that he was not in control of this event. He may be a willing participant, but he was the student, not the teacher.

“Let me go, Jay. I am going to show you somezhing else.”

Jay lamented losing the electricity in his body when the Medic pulled away from him. However, he wordlessly let August go. He watched as the German stood back and removed the remainder of his clothes. Flesh slid over flesh as August spread the Scout’s legs wider and brought the younger man’s lower half onto his lap. 

August enjoyed watching Jay’s fevered thrashing and his scared, blue eyes. He knew that the Scout understood who was in charge. That made every synapse in his body feel alive. He rubbed gentle, calming circles on the insides of Jay’s thighs. 

The Scout’s legs were still muscular and firm. 

The Medic watched the Scout’s erection press against his abdominal muscles. He gently teased the organ with his hand. His fingers expertly kneaded the flesh and caressed his testicles. He enjoyed the writhing body in his control. 

“Aug. . .August. . .”

His voice was deeper. 

How much had his Scout grown since he’d last seen him?

He had known for weeks he was going to be in Boston. He had known that the Scout was living at home. He was good friends with Nero, the former, BLU Spy. Nero had eloped with the RED Sniper after the Team Fortress project was disbanded. The Sniper had mentioned that the Scout was having difficulty with his new “stepfather.”

August had considered looking up the Scout and going to see him. Then, he thought about how that would look. A forty something year old man coming to see a man not even half his age would be shocking to a young mother. 

After talking himself out of the idea, the Medic had resigned to playing the Spring Symphony while pretending the Scout was better off without knowing he was there.

Now, he was grateful that Fate had intervened. 

“Jay.”

The Scout cried out softly when he felt the Medic’s fingers spread him apart. It wasn’t so much fear as it was surprise. August’s fingers pried at him as his eyes looked at him. He felt embarrassed being scrutinised. He put his fingers against his lips and trembled. 

“August. . .”

“You are beautiful, Jay.” August whispered simply. “You have no idea how many times I have zhought about zhis moment. Doing zhese zhings to you. . .giving you everyzhing.”

Jay looked at the ceiling, eyes wide with shock. He did not know how to describe the feelings in his body. He could feel August’s fingers pressing into his skin while the Medic’s tongue slid across his opening. The doctor’s actions were languid and slow. They were methodical. After a few moments, August’s hand started moving against the Scout’s length.

His body was shaking.

“God, Doc.” he rasped. “God, it feels good. What you’re doin’! It feels good! Don’t stop!”

August smiled.

This body was his now.

Jay did not stifle the cry that came out of his mouth. He clutched the bedspread and trembled when August’s tongue pushed inside of him. The Scout’s chest heaved and his length throbbed in the Medic’s palm. He shook his head and opened his eyes. 

The Doc was putting his tongue inside of him. 

His body shuddered. 

“August. August. . .that feels. . .God. . .I’m gonna cum!”

Instantly, the Medic stopped and pulled back. 

Jay cried out painfully.

He needed to cum. He needed to. . .he. . had. . .

“Not yet, Jay.” August ordered. “Not until I tell you. . .”

Jay nodded as tears spilled over his cheeks. His body was on fire. The pain and the pleasure were mixing while the Medic whispered in German and put his fingers against his entrance. 

“Tell me to stop if I begin to hurt you, Jay.”

The Scout smiled and looked up at the Medic.

“You say my name a lot.” he whispered.

“Making up for all of zhe time I could not say it in zhe past.” August replied. 

“I like it.” the Scout answered.

August smirked.

“I hope you vill like more of vhat I have to offer.”

Jay gasped for breath as the Medic’s fingers pulled and pushed against him. He knew that August was trying to prepare his body for what was going to happen next, but it was surprising nonetheless. The Scout whimpered and shook his head.

“August.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Do you vant to stop?”

“No!”

The last word came out sharp and quick. The Scout blushed furiously and looked at the Medic who wore an amused smile. Jay trembled and shook his head.

“Don’t stop. I won’t break easy, Doc. You know I’ve taken worse than this. . .and this feels a lot better than breakin’ an arm.”

August nodded.

“I vould hope so, Jay.”

The Scout arched upward as the Medic continued his work. August continued to push one finger at a time in and out of the body on top of his. He watched the muscles tighten and Jay’s face change as more fingers were added. Soon, the Scout was thrashing so violently, he was afraid he would end up releasing from the stimulation alone. 

He could not wait any longer.

“Look at me, Jay.”

The Scout breathed heavily and complied. He stared up at the Medic while his body was pushed back from August’s. He could feel his legs being pushed forward. 

“I am going to take all of you.” the Medic hissed. “You must try to relax, liebe. I do not vant to hurt you. If you stay calm, it vill not hurt. Understand?”

Jay nodded.

His body was ready for this. He had been ready fifteen minutes ago. At least, that is what he had told himself.

August was slow and careful when pushing his hips forward. He eased his length into the Scout’s opening while pushing the boy’s legs farther apart. He could feel Jay resisting out of reflex and he shook his head.

“Shh. . .it vill be all right. . .I vill not hurt you, schatz.”

The Scout’s eyes stared up in shock. 

He had underestimated August’s girth.

His body felt horribly stretched. It didn’t hurt really, but it felt strange. He understood what was happening, but his mind could not keep up with the action. He could tell from August’s grunts and moans that he was working his way inside. He could feel the pressure in his abdomen. 

It felt amazing.

“A. . Aug. . .gust!”

Jay moaned and gripped the bedspread tighter. He arched upward and cried out as the Medic eased his legs down and grabbed his hips. 

“More. Say mein name more, Jay.”

“August! Fuck. . .August. . .fuck me. . .please. . .please don’t. . .stop!”

His body was always scrawny, but powerful. He was built for speed and agility. His entire being reeked of athleticism and that had always driven the Medic mad. The times this boy had spent in his Infirmary had driven him to the edge of that madness. Watching him while he healed under the rays of the Medi-Gun; imagining his body just, like, this.

Jay allowed his hips to be thrust against August’s. He began to sob as the burning pain radiated up his backside. He wasn’t in real pain, but he couldn’t find any other way to react. The Medic was pressing against everything in just the right way! The rough, ragged pace was driving him crazy as he clutched the Medic’s arms.

“Please!” he whimpered obediently. “Please, August! I wanna cum! I need to cum!”

August did not slow down or stop. He kept pushing deeper into the Scout’s body. He almost hadn’t heard the younger man’s voice at all. When it had registered, he smiled faintly. Sweat slid down the side of his face as he nodded. 

“Jaa. You may cum. But only by my hand.”

The Scout thrashed and wrapped his legs around the Medic’s waist. He forced August’s cock deeper and moaned the doctor’s name. He trembled while August’s fingers wrapped around his erection and began pumping the flesh in time with their hips. Jay’s fingernails dug into the Medic’s arms. 

“August. August. . .harder. . .please. . .harder. . .” Jay whispered. “. . .I wanna be fucked harder!”

“You vill be sore tomorrow.” August warned softly.

He had no qualms with giving the boy what he wanted, however.

“I don’ care!” Jay replied. “Harder!”

The Scout’s moans were smothered by the Medic’s lips as they passionately kissed. He could feel August’s pace becoming rougher and faster. The friction against his member was intense and he could feel himself growing closer. He moaned loudly when August parted from him and firmly pushed against his hips.

“Jay. . .Jay. . .I am going to cum. . .”

“Fuck, yes. . .please!”

Jay felt August shudder and curse in violent German. He could feel the fierce, final push inside of his body as the Medic released. The feeling of someone else cumming inside of him tilted the Scout over the edge.

“August! I’m cumming!”

The Medic continued to work the Scout’s flesh in his fingers. He quickly bowed over the Scout’s lap and took the organ in between his lips to catch the sticky, slender strands. Jay’s fingers returned to his hair as he arched into the Medic’s mouth. 

It was like he had been struck with lightning. 

“August. . .fuck. . .you feel so good. . .fuck. . .so hard. . .”

None of the Scout’s words made sense. His mind was blacking out as August continued to draw out his climax. The Medic’s fingers pumped his softening erection at the base while his tongue moved over the sensitive flesh.

“AUGUST!”

August calmly released the organ from his mouth when the Scout’s body jerked violently. He let Jay’s body ease back to the bed before pulling away slightly. He waited while the younger man panted and cried. He softly brushed the tears away from his Scout’s face with his fingertips.

That’s right. 

This was his Scout now.

No. Not Scout.

Lover.

“Are you all right, Jay?”

His voice was patient, gentle.

The Scout continued to sob for a moment before finally nodding his head. 

“Yeah, man!” he breathed. “Yeah! I am all right! Sorry. . .I just. . .I never. . .”

“It is all right, liebe.” August replied, stopping the Scout from saying anymore. “Zhis vas your first time, no? Not only zhat, but I am sure zhat you vere not prepared for vhat ve did. I can prepare zhe body only so much. But, zhat being said, you did very vell.”

Jay couldn’t help but smile stupidly up at the Medic when August caressed his cheek. 

“Had a good teacher.”

The Scout enjoyed the soft kiss the Medic provided. It was soothing and comforting as pain radiated through his body. He was half asleep already. His eyes wearily opened when August parted from him.

“Easy, Jay. Relax.”

Jay hissed as August pulled out of him. He could feel the aftermath of their lovemaking slipping out from between his thighs as he moaned. He winced. 

It hurt, but it felt good. 

It didn’t make sense.

“Are you all right, Jay?”

Jay nodded slowly.

“Yeah, Doc. Just. . .so tired now.”

August smiled.

“You’ve had an exciting evening.” he mused. “Come. Let me put you in zhe bed and I vill go and get ice for zhat eye. It looks incredibly painful.”

“Ya don’t hafta.” Jay murmured, sleepily. 

He coughed a little and moaned. 

“Yes. I do.” August replied, standing. “Come.”

Jay did not protest when the Medic lifted his body effortlessly. He held onto August’s neck while the doctor pulled back the sheets with one hand. He worked with his partner while August set him down and tucked him in securely.

“Zhere.” August breathed, brushing Jay’s hair out of his eyes. “Stay here. I vill be back.”

“August?”

The Medic turned back to the Scout as he began reaching for his pants. He stared at the narrow, blue eyes watching him. He felt a part of his heart swell as the Scout smiled sweetly.

“Yes, Jay?”

“I love you.” Jay whispered. “I’ve always loved you. . .I’m glad you found me. . .even if you go away. . .I am glad we had this. I wanted to tell you since we worked together. . .”

Jay whimpered and reached up hesitantly as August came back to his side and forced their lips together. He pressed his hands against the Medic’s face and enjoyed the kiss. He panted softly and looked up at the doctor when they had parted. 

August’s eyes were serious as he stared down at the Scout.

“I am not going anyvhere vithout you, Jay.” he said firmly. “I love you, too, liebe. I am not leaving you vith. . .vith. . .zhat monster!”

August closed his eyes and hugged the Scout tightly as Jay launched himself forward. He winced as he felt the Scout’s tears slide down his skin. 

“Shh, schatz. . .shh. . .please do not cry!”

“I love you!” Jay repeated again. “I love you, August! I love you!”

August kissed the side of the Scout’s head and leaned the younger man back. 

“I love you, too, Jay. It vill be all right.”

Jay winced.

“How?”

“Let me vorry about zhat.” the Medic answered calmly. “Right now, you are ill and you need to rest. I am going to find somezhing for zhat eye. Stay here, do you understand me? Do not leave zhis spot.”

Jay nodded.

“Okay.”

“Promise me, Jay. Promise me you vill not leave.”

The Scout was surprised to hear the fear in the Medic’s voice. He had not heard someone use that tone with him since his mother had begged him not to go to the Badlands in the first place. 

It was the voice of someone caring.

Jay smiled and nodded.

“I promise, August.” he breathed. “I won’t leave.”

August nodded. 

“Good.” he answered. “I vill return.”

Jay nodded silently and put his head down on the pillow.

He was so tired.

He was vaguely aware of August getting dressed again. He could hear the German muttering under his breath and reaching into the closet. 

Where was he going?

“I love you, Jay. Stay here.”

August kissed the side of the Scout’s face before standing upright and buttoning up his raincoat. 

He frowned at the purple bruise swelling around Jay’s eye.

Without another word, the Medic turned on his heel, grabbed his umbrella and left the room.


	3. Chapter Three

“Here ya go! 35 Merida Street.”

August glared as the Taxi came to a stop outside of a small, quaint house in the middle of Merida Street. The shutters were a bright blue and the front door stood out against the white siding. The white, picket fence was covered in ivy and the front yard was neatly trimmed. Lights cast a pleasant glow from inside as the Medic leaned forward and paid the driver.

“You want me to wait, pal?” 

“No. Thank you.” August replied, tipping generously. “I vill be valking home.”

“No problem! Have a good one.”

August thanked the driver again and opened his umbrella as he stepped outside the cab. His frown returned as the rain softly fell around him. His eyes narrowed as he saw the RED Spy moving in the living room. 

It had been underhanded checking Jay’s Driver’s License before leaving the hotel room. It had been sneaky coming to his home unannounced and with the news he had to tell. 

However, the war was over, and no one. . .no one. . .was going to hurt his Scout ever again.

The Medic’s face was hard and devoid of feeling. He slowly walked forward and up the sidewalk. His shoes clicked solemnly, the porch light casting shadows in his features. He held his umbrella tightly and closed it when he stood under the awning of the porch. He took a deep breath, composed his features and knocked on the door. 

He heard voices speaking from inside. His eyes narrowed when they got louder once the door was opened. 

So. Some things hadn’t changed.

Jacques turned back to the door to ask who the hell was calling at this time of night when he came face to face with the former Medic. His eyes widened and words failed him as Sophie called from the living room. He stared, stupidly, as the Medic glared at him. 

“Spy.” 

“Jacques, who is it?”

August turned his eyes to the woman that appeared behind the Spy in the doorway. He softened his gaze when he recognized the face from Scout’s photos in his wallet. He noticed the small, pink bundle in the woman’s arms and made a small noise in his throat.

“Forgive zhe intrusion, frauline.” the Medic said firmly. “My name is August von Dette. I vas zhe Medic zhat vorked vith your son during his time in zhe Badlands.”

The woman’s face suddenly drained of colour. She stared back at the Medic and trembled as tears swelled under her eyes. 

“My son. . .Jay. . .!? Have. . .you. . is he. . .where is he!?”

“Sophie. . .”

“Safe now.” August replied simply, cutting the RED Spy off. “He is vith me, now. I have come vith a varning. You so much as zhink about hurting zhat boy again, and I vill make you regret it.”

“How dare you, you fucking, dirty Kraut!” Jacques hissed. “That brat is no one’s concern but ours.”

Sophie cried out in horror as the Medic calmly nodded and then slammed his fist into the side of the Spy’s face. She put her hand over her lips as Jacques fell to the floor, cursing and spitting in violent French. She stared at the German with tears running down her face. 

August looked at her dangerously before looking down at the Spy.

“Zhat vas for hitting your stepson.” he hissed. “And zhis is for calling me a Kraut.”

Jacques roared as the Medic’s foot slammed into his ribs. He continued to rant in French as Sophie held their baby closer. 

August stood up straighter and looked at Sophie indifferently.

“I vill send somevone for Jay’s zhings.” he said aloud. “If he vants to see you, I vill let him, but he vill not be living here any longer.”

Sophie painfully took her hand away from her lips. She looked down at her husband as he picked himself up off the floor. She looked down at the baby girl asleep in her arms. Dark, black hair spilled into the child’s eyes as she slept. After a moment, Sophie closed her eyes and nodded painfully.

“My son, he wrote about you often.” she whispered. “He spoke highly of you and how kind you were to him.”

August waited patiently as Sophie lifted her head and stared at him with pleading, blue eyes. 

“Please take care of my son.” she begged softly. “Please! Please. . .”

The Medic stared at the trembling, crying woman for a moment longer before stepping back from the doorway and opening his umbrella. He nodded once. 

“I intend to, frauline.” he murmured. “He vill not know pain as long as he is in mein care.”

“Thank you!” Sophie breathed, tears falling to the pink blanket wrapped around her daughter. “Thank you!”

August waited until Jacques was back on his feet and bloody before turning away from the door. He expected the Spy to launch himself after him, but heard Sophie’s voice quietly dissuade him. The rain began to fall onto the umbrella as the RED Spy spat something about “good riddance” before slamming the door shut again. 

Was she really happy, he wondered?

The Medic shrugged his shoulders and continued down the sidewalk on Merida Street toward the sleeping young man in his bed. 

Her life wasn’t his concern. Only her son’s.

And now, there was not a reason to be concerned on this rainy, April night in Boston, Massachusetts. 

His Scout was back where he belonged – beside him.

That’s all that mattered, and all that ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Story was a One Shot Originally featured on my FF.net page and on my TUMBLR account. 
> 
> Yes. Six and Jupiter Green are THAT Jupiter Green.
> 
> Batted in with Love and Luck,  
> 6Six6s_JG


End file.
